seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Rising
thumb|356px Información de la canción *Intérprete: Gumi Megpoid, Len Kagamine *Letra: Takamatt *Música: Ttakamatt *Ilustración: 456 Letra Romaji= Stand up boys!! ganji garame akirame mijime subete buchi kowase toki ni nake ikare sakebe katarushisu ni yoe kyouki hanate Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! asahakasa azatosa urameshisa kanaguri sute tara takaki hibaku ni aragai nobori kire oozora kake meguru doragon tonare mado wo naguru hageshii ame asai nemuri wo samatage rare hibi yari sugosu sama wo mite ira ira minna ira tsukase dareka ga dareka wo baka ni shite shitari gao de etsu ni itte age ashi tori tokui de ura de usura warai uka bete todoro ita raimei ga kumoma wo kiri saki kake meguru bokura no ikari kanashimi daichi waru oto ni kyoumei suru hito no kawa wo kabutta yajuu tomo ni mote aso bareta haribote no seigi ni kami tsuke uso jane? toka omou jane No! No! inbou yabou yabo na yakara ga mata wasa wasa kane to riken ni tobi tsuki tochi yowami itazura ni koroga shi narabe tateru no wa bijire iku sonnan ja hito wa toono iteku kudaran kotoba asobi no rensa ni ren ren renzoku kougeki kamasuze gumi gumi zeme agumi sonna toki demo shinpai go muyou pinchi mo ikkyou itsu datte bokura wo sukuu no wa ano hi no chiisana chikai da nando hane kaesare tatte toki ni boko boko ni heko masaretatte oki agare futeki ni warae warae waratte hai de hashire yo jigoku made kuyashisa ni uchi furue kuchibiru kami shime nijimu no wa akaku nigaku waki agaru yakeru youni atsui chishio da akarasama ni kizamareta sei no akashi kobushi de nugui yami yo ni iki hisome tatazumu yowai kokoro ni makesou ni nattari hiza ga furueru toki mo aru darou demo sonna toki wa omoi dashite mite yo kimi wa kesshite hitori janai yo kizutsuita uroko wa tatakai no kunshou furi mukeba soko ni michi ga dekiteru futatabi kono inochi moyashi tsukusu tame ni nando demo tachi agaru yo Stand up boys!! ganji garame akirame mijime subete buchi kowase toki ni nake ikare sakebe katarushisu ni yoe kyouki hanate Be all you can be!! Fly high girls!! asahakasa azatosa urameshisa kanaguri sute tara takaki hibaku ni aragai nobori kire oozora kake meguru doragon tonare todoro ita raimei ga kumoma wo kiri saki kake meguru bokura no ikari kanashimi daichi waru oto ni kyoumei suru hito no kawa wo kabutta yajuu tomo ni mote aso bareta haribote no seigi ni kami tsuke yeah yeah wow woh wow woh yeah yeah (dragon rising rising) wow wow yeah yeah |-| Español= De pies chico! destruye todo y renuncia a la miseria llora, enojate, grita fuerte, libera tus emociones y locura, se lo que puede ser!! Vuelen alto chicas!! dela la superficialidad, el odio de lado y se astuta Puedes resistir la cascada, elevate al firmamento y vuela alto como los Dragones La fuerte lluvia golpea de nuevo la ventana perturbando mi inquieto sueño veo los días pasar, y las personas irritadas Una persona se burla de otra regodeandose con una triunfal cara Buscando errores de otros, se ríen a tus espaldas Los truenos pasan a través de las nubes, su íra y dolor resuenan en estallido en la tierra con un disfraz de humano, juego con las bestias Gruñendo en el papel mache de justicia pienso "¿es enserio?" No! No! una conspiración, traicionera, aburrida banda una vez más atraído por oro e intereses La tierra se vende y compra en vano floridas palabras se alinean si es así, los humanos se alejan cuando juegan a cambiar el mundo atacaré con mi Len Len Len aún cuando no puedo atacar con mi Gumi Gumi no me preocupo, las crisis son divertidas lo que siempre nos salva es una promsea de ese día aún si te rechazan siempre aún si te sientes deprimido levántate sin miedo y ríe y corre alto como tú risa, todo el camino al infierno temblando, frustrado aprieto mis labios el auge amarco carmesí la sangre roja caliente arde prueba de vida descarada, se limpia con un puño respirando tranquilo, inmóvil en la noche oscura Hay tiempo para que des tu debilidad tus rodillas tiemblan pero en ese momento recuerda que tu nunca estas solo mis heridas son medallas de guerra si mirás atrás, un camino haz hecho para quemar esta vida otra vez lévantate, otra vez y otra vez De pies chico! destruye todo y renuncia a la miseria llora, enojate, grita fuerte, libera tus emociones y locura, se lo que puede ser!! Vuelen alto chicas!! dela la superficialidad, el odio de lado y se astuta Puedes resistir la cascada, elevate al firmamento y vuela alto como los Dragones Categoría:Canciones de Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones de Gumi Categoría:Musica